ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ghosts of France
The Ghosts of France were the ghosts of French people that have died throughout the country's past. History In the late 1880s, Eiffel developed the principles for ectoplasmic entrapment. He secretly built the Eiffel Tower as a primitive but efficient type of ghost containment unit. Ghosts were automatically attracted to and trapped within the Tower's structure.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Ghostbusters in Paris" (1987) (DVD ts. 11:56-12:03). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Gentlemen, we are standing atop the world's largest ghost containment unit ever built and it's getting ready to explode."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Ghostbusters in Paris" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:18-12:27). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "As incredible as it may seem, it would appear Monsieur Eiffel had already developed the principles of modern ectoplasmic entrapment by the late 1880s."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Ghostbusters in Paris" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:33-12:40). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "He built this tower as a primitive but efficient type of ghost containment unit. The ghosts are automatically attracted to and trapped in the tower's very structure."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Ghostbusters in Paris" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:57-13:06). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Until it was broken, this box was the control for molecularily bonding the ghosts to the tower. When it was damaged, the tower became psionically porous and the most aggressive ghosts could escape." During an afternoon heatwave in the 1980s, the Ghosts of France reappeared and haunted Paris after Eiffel's Control Box inside the Eiffel Tower was accidentally destroyed. Many ghosts terrorized the people of France. One man asks a man in a period costume if he wants to pose for a picture with his wife, and the ghost answers that he wants them to photograph his good side as his face crumbles off to reveal his skull. When the three men who accidentally damaged the device enter an elevator, they notice that the elevator operator is different from the usual guy. When asked about what happened to him, the new operator turns around and turns into a purple demon, saying that the usual guy is gone. The three men look closer to see that the usual guy has now shrunk and is clutching to the ghost's teeth in fear. The Ghostbusters are hired and are flown to Paris to investigate and they learn that the Eiffel Tower was actually a primitive Containment Unit. After making a quick calculation, Egon Spengler estimated the Eiffel Tower held a few million ghosts.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Ghostbusters in Paris" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:24-13:28). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Given France's history... contrasting with ghosts per capita... a few million." The Tower was also in danger of exploding in 12 hours if the Ghostbusters didn't capture the ghosts with an alternative means. They temporarily pulled the ghosts into the tower by reversing the polarity of a Proton Pack and connecting it to the control box.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Ghostbusters in Paris" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:39-13:46). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Easy. We'll attach one of our reverse polarity Proton Packs to the system and it will temporarily pull the ghosts back to the tower." While searching for Eiffel's notes at the Louvre Museum and Notre Dame Cathedral, several of the ghosts followed and possessed statues to steal the notes and extend their freedom. The ghosts were eventually imprisoned in the Ghostbusters' Containment Unit via satellites connected to the Proton Packs tuned to 20,000 Mega Hertz and Eiffel's control box.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Ghostbusters in Paris" (1987) (DVD ts. 20:12-20:16). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "The packs are hooked up to Eiffel's machine and tuned to 20,000 Mega Hertz." The Ghostbusters' cable provider sued them for the broadcast. The amount came out to be what they were paid by the French government. Trivia *In the first draft the ghosts described are **From the Belle Epoque (1871-1914)Lofficier, Randy (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Two Disc Five, "The Ghostbusters in Paris" Script p. 4. CPT Holdings, Inc. **From the French RevolutionLofficier, Randy (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Two Disc Five, "The Ghostbusters in Paris" Script p. 5. CPT Holdings, Inc.Lofficier, Randy (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Two Disc Five, "The Ghostbusters in Paris" Script p. 14. CPT Holdings, Inc. **Spider GnomesLofficier, Randy (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Two Disc Five, "The Ghostbusters in Paris" Script p. 13. CPT Holdings, Inc. **Headless Dwarves dressed like aristocratsLofficier, Randy (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Two Disc Five, "The Ghostbusters in Paris" Script p. 14. CPT Holdings, Inc. **Mean-faced Giants with toothy mouths and spindly legsLofficier, Randy (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Two Disc Five, "The Ghostbusters in Paris" Script p. 14. CPT Holdings, Inc. **From World War OneLofficier, Randy (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Two Disc Five, "The Ghostbusters in Paris" Script p. 17. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Several ghosts were cut from the episodeLofficier, Randy (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Two Disc Five, "The Ghostbusters in Paris" Script p. 32-37. CPT Holdings, Inc. **Catwoman **Animated Garbage Can **1920s French Coupe **Cannonball Ghost *On page 15, panel 4, of Ghostbusters International #4, on the television, the trapped elevator operator from the start of "The Ghostbusters in Paris" makes a non-canon cameo. *On page eight of Ghostbusters International #5, the Anubis statue makes a non-canon cameo as an exhibit. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"The Ghostbusters in Paris" References Gallery Collages PhotoOpGhostinTheGhostbustersinParisepisodeCollage.png TheGhostsofFranceinTheGhostbustersinParisepisodeCollage.png TheGhostsofFranceinTheGhostbustersinParisepisodeCollage2.png TheGhostsofFranceinTheGhostbustersinParisepisodeCollage3.png TheLouvreGhostsinTheGhostbustersinParisepisodeCollage.png TheLouvreGhostsinTheGhostbustersinParisepisodeCollage2.png NotreDameCathedralGhostsinTheGhostbustersinParisepisodeCollage.png Primary Canon GhostsOfFrance07.jpg|Photo op GhostsOfFrance08.jpg|Excuse me GhostbustersInParis31.jpg|Elevator operator GhostsOfFrance09.jpg|Elevator operator GhostsOfFrance10.jpg|Spider-Gnomes form GhostsOfFranceSpiderGnomes.jpg|Spider-Gnomes GhostsOfFrance17.jpg|Spider-Gnomes shot GhostsOfFrance11.jpg|Attacking Elevator Ghostsoffrance.jpg|Awaiting the Ghostbusters Ghostsoffrance2.jpg|Awaiting the Ghostbusters GhostsOfFrance18.jpg|Chasing Ghostbusters TheGhostbustersInParis12.jpg|Chasing Ghostbusters GhostsOfFrance19.jpg|Pulled into tower GhostsOfFrance22.jpg|Pulled into tower GhostsOfFrance26.jpg|Pulled into tower GhostsOfFrance14.jpg|Out to stop Ray Ghostsoffrance4.jpg|Possessed Mummy in the Louvre GhostsOfFrance23.jpg|Possessed Mummy overloaded GhostsOfFrance03a.jpg|Possessed Statues in the Louvre GhostsOfFrance20.jpg|Possessed Osiris Statue in the Louvre TheGhostbustersInParis21.jpg|Possessed Mummy and Osiris Statue hit each other GhostsOfFrance24.jpg|Possessed Osiris Statue overloaded GhostsOfFrance15.jpg|Out to stop Winston GhostsOfFrance12.jpg|Possessed Gargoyle Statues GhostsOfFrance25.jpg|Possessed Gargoyle Statue GhostsOfFrance16.jpg|A guillotine manifests GhostsOfFrance05.jpg|Focused onto satellites GhostsOfFrance06.jpg|Beamed to Containment Unit Secondary Canon SOSFantomesIDWVol3Issue4.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters International #4 GhostsOfFranceIDWVol3Issue5.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters International #5 Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters